Das Snape Trauma
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Neville Longbottom erlebt als junger Professor einen Abend der etwas anderen Art, der ihn die Meinung von seinem verhassten Zaubertränke-Professor noch einmal überdenken lässt.


**A/N: **Eine neue snapige Story von mir. Als Oneshot gedacht und geschrieben. Hierbei handelt es sich um meinen Beitrag zur Roulette-Challenge des HPFFA, bei der es um die Auslosung einer zufälligen Thematik ging. Oder besser, viererlei Einflüsse (Farbe, Charakter, Ort und Konflikt). Vielleicht findet ihr ja heraus, welches Problem Nevvilein hat.

Und bevor ihr weiterlest: Neville ist keine meiner Lieblinge und wird es auch nie werden, aber es hat Spaß gemacht, das hier zu schreiben.

Genug Gelaber, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Das Snape-Trauma**

Neville Longbottom ging eigentlich jegliche Art der Extravaganz gegen den Strich.

Er hasste es, wenn die anderen Lehrer ihre Individualität betonten, indem sie nicht zum Abendessen erschienen, oder ihren Unterricht nur in einem bestimmten Klassenraum abhalten wollten. Über Lehrer, die sich selbst als unantastbar betrachteten und sich zwanghaft abheben wollten, konnte er nur lachen.

Zauberer, die sich selbst zu wichtig nahmen, waren ihm seit seiner Schulzeit mehr als zuwider. Dass diese Abneigung etwas mit seinem jugendlichen Snape-Trauma zu tun hatte, konnte und wollte Neville nicht leugnen und dass sie selbst nach Snapes Tod noch fortbestand, mochte engstirnig sein, aber er konnte sie nicht einfach ablegen. Nicht einmal zehn Jahre ohne den gefürchteten Zaubertränke-Professor hatten ihn kurieren können.

Daher war es für ihn sehr untypisch, dass er sich am Halloween-Abend seines sechsten Jahres als Kräuterkunde-Professor in Hogwarts nicht, wie von ihm verlangt, zum Festmahl in die große Halle begab. Stattdessen trottete er zuerst ausgiebig durch die ungewöhlich leeren Korridore und dachte lange und trübselig über die neuesten Nachrichten nach.

Nur wenige Stunden zuvor hatte er einen auf Puffendem Papyrus geschriebenen Brief von Luna Lovegood erhalten. Bevor Neville den Papyrus fallen ließ, um sich seine brennenden Augen zu reiben, hatte er gerade noch lesen können, dass sie ihm von ihrer Hochzeitsreise aus Luxor am Nil schrieb und sich mit ihrem Angetrauten Ralf Scarmander auf der Suche nach Hatschepsuts magischem Obsidianamulett befand. Dass sie bisher noch kein einziges Wort über Ralf Scarmander verloren hatte und er keine Ahnung hatte, wer dieser Mann eigentlich war, irritierte Neville eher weniger. Es passte zu Luna, mit einem völlig Unbekannten durchzubrennen und ohne ihre Freunde zu informieren zu heiraten. Neville hätte ihr auch problemlos das Versenden eines Puffenden Papyrus verziehen, der bei Berührung reizenden Staub auspustete und das Lesen ziemlich unangenehm machte. All das war es nicht, was ihm seit dem Empfang des Briefes so beschäftigte.

Während er seine einsamen Runden durch das Schloss zog, waren seine Augen noch immer rot, empfindlich und geschwollen, sodass jeder, der ihn traf vermuten würde, er hätte geweint. Aber das hatte er nicht. Im Gegenteil. Eine Art der kalten Resignation hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

Nun gut. Jetzt war also nur noch er übrig. Luna hatte ihn letztendlich doch alleine gelassen. Die alten Kämpfer waren nun alle sicher unter der Haube, während er, wie üblich, einsam dastand. Nicht, dass das etwas Neues wäre. Er rieb sich die Augen und sah aus dem Fenster über die dunklen Ländereien. Luna und Ralf. Harry und Ginny. Ron und Hermine. George und Angelina. Seamus und Lavender. Sogar Percy Weasley hatte eine Frau abbekommen!

Ein gedämpftes Leuchten drang von den Gewächshäusern aus zu ihm hinauf. Er züchtete mit einem Kurs der Sechstklässler grade Schimmernde Schimmelpilze, mit deren Hilfe man möglicherweise die Pfade im Verbotenen Wald markieren konnte. Ein faszinierendes Projekt. Doch er verspürte zur Abwechslung mal keine Lust, sich in die Gesellschaft seiner Pflanzen zu begeben.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass das Festmahl bald vorüber sein würde. Und den anderen Lehrern oder den Schülern zu begegnen, wollte er jetzt auf keinen Fall mehr. Also drehte er sich um und machte sich trübselig auf in seine leeren Schlafgemächer. Er bewohnte ein weitläufiges Zimmer an der Südseite des Schlosses im fünften Stock mit drei großen Fenstern. Einer der Gründe, warum ihm sein Posten auf Hogwarts so gut gefiel, war der herrliche Ausblick, den er von seinem Zimmer aus über den Verbotenen Wald hatte.

Sein Büro befand sich jedoch im Erdgeschoss. Das war etwas unpraktisch, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern. Die anderen Lehrer hatten ihre Büros auch nicht neben ihren Wohnräumen.

Als er seine Tür erreichte, murmelte er "Diptam" und sie öffnete sich lautlos. Sobald er einen Schritt über die Schwelle gemacht hatte, stieß er sich seinen Fuß an dem klobigen Holzschemel, der vor der Garderobe stand.

Die Lehrergemächer in Hogwarts waren alle fertig eingerichtet, ähnlich, wie die verschiedenen Häuser auch. Nevilles Raum war voll gestellt mit dunklen Antikmöbeln, die zwar funktional und unkaputtbar waren, aber auch unheimlich schwer, sodass er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie nach seinen Wünschen umzustellen. Er zog sich die Schuhe aus und rieb sich den schmerzenden Fuß, dann trat er in sein Zimmer hinein und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes das Kaminfeuer und einige Kerzen entflammen. Sofort war der Raum in flackernd rotes Licht getaucht.

Nachdenklich strich Neville sich über sein leider schon ziemlich spärliches Haar, bevor er unbestimmt auf das mittlere Fenster zu schlurfte. Sein Vormieter hatte die Bücherregale leer zurückgelassen und auch in den Schränken waren keine vergessenen Habseligkeiten mehr zu finden gewesen. Das Einzige, was er dagelassen hatte, war eine Sammlung von seltenen Kräutern in Blumenkübeln auf der Fensterbank. Neville war beim Einzug begeistert gewesen, als er einen zierlichen Busch Sternflügelchen, mehrere Grobschlächtige Grebberlinge mit dunklen fleischigen Blättern und eine Staude von Koboldminze vorgefunden hatte, die er seitdem liebevoll weiterpflegte. Alle diese Kräuter waren sehr wertvoll und empfindlich und nebenbei mächtige Trankzutaten. Es wunderte Neville nicht, dass jemand sich die Arbeit gemacht hatte, eine private Sammlung anzulegen. Und die Position der Fenster auf der Südseite eignete sich hervorragend zum Züchten und Ziehen.

Neville betrachtete die Grebberlinge und zupfte ein paar vertrocknete Blätter ab, dann zwickte er die Koboldminze vorsichtig und war zufrieden, als sie ein meckerndes Grunzen von sich gab. "Aguamenti", murmelte er und ein feiner Wasserstrahl entsprang aus seiner Zauberstabspitze, der sich aber leider nicht, wie geplant, in den Kübel der hellrosa Sternflügelchen ergoss, sondern daneben auf die Fensterbank platschte. Er fluchte und ließ den Strahl versiegen, bevor er versuchte, das Wasser wieder aufzusaugen.

Erstaunt stellte er jedoch fest, dass das Wasser andere Pläne hatte. Es floss zielstrebig über das Brett zur Wand, wo es in einem kaum sichtbaren Spalt versickerte. Neville schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Da hatte jemand sowohl die Fensterbank schräge angebracht, als auch bei der Dichtung zur Wand gepfuscht. Jetzt würden sich dahinter bestimmt Schimmelpilze ausbreiten.

Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wohin das Wasser gelaufen sein könnte. War unter der Fensterbank etwa ein größerer Hohlraum?

Neville zuckte die Schultern und hob den Topf mit den Sternflügelchen von dem Brett. Einmal nachsehen konnte sicher nicht schaden. Er hatte schließlich nichts Besseres zu tun. Auch, wenn er ehrlich gesagt gerade Lust bekam, sich alleine zu betrinken. Aber da er unter normalen Umständen keinen Alkohol trank, hatte er auch nichts im Haus.

Während er vornübergebeugt die Fensterbank untersuchte, überlegte er, bei welchem Kollegen er sich etwas zu trinken besorgen könnte. Doch ihm wurde bewusst, dass er zu keinem eine so gute Beziehung pflegte, dass er sich so eine Bitte leisten konnte. Professor McGonagall war die einzige Lehrerin, mit der er sich auch persönlich verstand, die anderen Professoren behandelte er immer mit freundlicher Unnahbarkeit. Grummelnd gestand er sich ein, dass er sich unbewusst vom Rest isoliert hatte. Und da beschwerte er sich, dass er einsam war und blieb.

Die Fensterbank war, abgesehen von ihrer kaum auffallenden Schräglage, unscheinbar und Neville kam sich beinahe lächerlich vor, als er sich ohne Ergebnis wieder aufrichtete. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Ein Geheimversteck? Völlig absurd. Also würde er einfach eine ereignislose Nacht in seinem breiten Himmelbett verbringen. Doch etwas fesselte ihn an seiner "Entdeckung". Beinahe verstohlen murmelte er, ohne große Hoffnung auf Erfolg: "Alohomora."

Als ein leises Klicken erklang, wäre ihm fast vor Schreck der Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen. Langsam und zögerlich klappte das Brett nach oben in seine Richtung, bevor es leicht wippend in einer Schräglage zum Halten kam, die ihm die Sicht auf den Inhalt versperrte. Neugierig und erstaunt lehnte Neville sich nach vorne und sah in einen Hohlraum von etwa vierzig Zentimetern Länge hinein, der an der Hinterseite nass war.

In der Vertiefung lag eine Flasche, die er im Halbdunkel nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Gewissenhaft überprüfte er, ob irgendwelche Sicherungszauber das Versteck umgaben und dann trocknete Neville zuerst die feuchten Stellen, bevor er die Flasche aus der Versenkung hob.

Nicht weit entfernt, zwischen den beiden Fenstern hing ein Kerzenleuchter an der Wand, der seine flackernde Beleuchtung auf Nevilles Fund fallen ließ und diesen in einem beinahe fluoreszierenden Pink erstrahlen ließ.

Fasziniert las Neville das Etikett, auf dem in verschnörkelten filigranen Linien "Vin d'Yliann 1925" geschrieben stand.

Ein neunzig Jahre alter Elfenwein.

Eine Kostbarkeit! Neville schluckte. Das einzige Mal hatte er Elfenwein zu seinem Schulabschluss getrunken. Damals hatte seine Großmutter unter großen Gesten und voller Ehrfurcht für die Gäste eine einzige Flasche zwanzigjährigen Wein geöffnet. Dabei hatte es sich nicht einmal um französischen Elfenwein gehandelt, sondern um ein argentinisches Produkt.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an das prickelnde Gefühl, dass die pinke Flüssigkeit in seiner Kehle hinterlassen hatte.

Seine ohnehin ausgelassene Stimmung war in eine Art beschwingte Euphorie verwandelt worden, während sich das Getränk in seinen Adern verbreitet hatte. Jeder Nerv hatte unter Strom gestanden, jede Empfindung war vervielfacht worden. Schon damals hatte ihn die grelle Farbe des Weines irritiert, doch das damalige Pink wirkte blass im Gegensatz zu dem des Schatzes, den er nun in den Händen hielt.

Neville schossen verdatterte Fragen durch den Kopf. Wer hatte den Wein hier zurückgelassen? Gehörte er jetzt ihm? Oder sollte er ihn bei der Schulleiterin abgeben? Wäre es richtig, ihn zu trinken? Und wenn ja, mit wem? Alleine?

Zumindest die letzte Frage konnte er problemlos beantworten. Er würde ihn alleine trinken. Er verspürte kein Verlangen seine glücklichen Freunde einzuladen, zumal diese anscheinend auch keines verspürten, ihn zu treffen. Harry hatte ihn seit seinem Arbeitsantritt erst zweimal besucht, Hermine und Ron viermal. Luna konnte er ohnehin vergessen. Die würde aus Theben oder wo auch immer sie grade war, nicht anreisen, um mit ihm Elfenwein zu schlürfen. Obwohl, das wäre bei ihr gar nicht mal so abwegig.

Allerdings stellte er fest, hatte er gar keine Lust, seinen Fund mit ihnen zu teilen. Warum sollte nicht auch er mal ein wenig egoistisch und selbstbezogen sein? Wo ihnen doch sonst immer alles zuviel.

Es geschah teils aus Trotz, teils weil ihm allein der Gedanke an einen Schluck dieses edlen Tropfens den Mund wässrig machte, aber bevor er sich versah, hatte er einen Öffnungszauber gemurmelt.

Als der Korken mit einem angenehmen Plop aus dem Flaschenhals hüpfte und ihm der liebliche Duft in die Nase stieg, tat Neville etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches. Er schimpfte laut mit sich selbst. "Das kannst du jetzt nicht ernsthaft machen!", hielt er sich vor und stellte die nun offene Flasche vorsichtig auf seinen schmalen Schreibtisch. Seine Großmutter hätte es so gewollt. Ihre strenge Stimme hatte er immer im Ohr. Er bückte sich und hob den Korken wieder auf. Nach einem erfolglosen Versuch, die Flasche zu verschließen, steckte er den Korken lose wieder auf, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum durch die Nebentür ins Bad.

Kurz darauf kam er mit geputzten Zähnen und in einen alten Pyjama gekleidet zurück. Während er durch das Zimmer lief, hielt er seinen Blick starr auf das Bett fixiert. Doch noch bevor er es erreicht hatte, wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Tisch am anderen Ende des Zimmers.

Neville kapitulierte. Die Flasche war ohnehin schon offen. Er lenkte seine Schritte hastig über den dunklen dicken Teppich und sobald er die kühle Flasche in der Hand hielt, beruhigte sich sein aufgeregter Herzschlag merklich. So musste sich ein Shrimp-Pilz-Abhängiger fühlen, wenn man ihn seiner Drogen beraubte.

Einen Moment später lag Neville mit leichten Schuldgefühlen, einem Glas des Elfenweines und einem soliden Gefühl des Alleinseins in seinem zu großen Bett und starrte die Decke an. Auf dem rückwärtigen Etikett der Flasche stand, wie er beim Einschenken festgestellt hatte: "Savourez avec tous les amis en athmosphère pétulante!" Ein freundlicher Hinweis darauf, wie man das Getränk am besten trinken sollte. Mit allen Freunden und in ausgelassener Stimmung.

Ein Kloß stieg in Nevilles Hals auf. Er versuchte ihn mit dem ersten ausgiebigen Schluck des leuchtenden Getränkes wegzuspülen. Das gelang ihm jedoch nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, der Kloß wuchs an und schien ihm die Kehle zu zu schnüren. Einen Moment glaubte er, sich in der Flasche geirrt zu haben. Hatte er sich in seiner Gier selbst vergiftet?  
Doch der kurze Augenblick der Panik trat in den Hintergrund, als ihm die Flüssigkeit wie eine tonnenschwere Last in den Magen lief, sich dort zusammenrollte und ein brennendes Gefühl auslöste. Es war nicht schmerzhaft, aber dennoch brutal, er hatte eine dermaßen intensive Emotion noch nie verspürt. Als hätte er glühende Steine gegessen, die sich nun langsam und unaufhaltbar in Richtung seines Herzens durchfraßen.

Doch nein, das war falsch. Nachdem er das erste Mal Elfenwein getrunken hatte, war seine Schulabschluss-Glücklichkeit in ungekannte Höhen katapultiert worden. Eine vollkommene Leichtigkeit hatte von seinem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriffen und ihn über Stunden weltvergessen fröhlich gemacht. Offenbar hatte ihn ein Schluck des Weines dieses Mal in ungeahnte Tiefen gestürzt.

Dieses sich windende und brennende Gefühl, diese Zersetzung von Innen heraus, die keinen Ausweg fand und sich letztendlich gegen ihn selbst richtete, kannte er. Dieses Verlangen seine Qualen zu teilen, seine Unfähigkeit darüber zu sprechen, seine Versenkung in sich selbst.

Es war Einsamkeit, die ihn erfüllte.

Neville glitt das noch fast volle Glas neben der Bettkante aus seiner Hand und die Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über den Boden. Zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt kroch er unter seine Bettdecke und ließ die Gefühle über sich hinwegfließen.

An diesem Abend weinte sich der jüngste Professor in Hogwarts Geschichte in den Schlaf.

ooOOoo

"Guten Morgen, Professor Longbottom!", begrüßte Minerva McGonagall ihren Zögling am Lehrertisch. "Ich habe Sie gestern beim Festmahl vermisst."

"Das tut mir Leid, aber mir ging es nicht gut."

Sie schenkte ihm ein seltenes Lächeln. "Dafür scheinen Sie mir heute umso erholter. Setzen Sie sich."

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend gefrühstückt hatten, fragte er: "Wissen Sie eigentlich, wer meine Wohnräume vor mir bewohnt hat?"

McGonagall schwieg einen Augenblick und sagte dann: "Sie schlafen in Professor Snapes ehemaligem Bett." Sie beobachtete seine Reaktion genau, doch er schien nicht sonderlich überrascht.

"Die meisten Schüler dachten, er würde in den Kerkern leben."

"Eine vollkommene Fehleinschätzung. Er legte Wert auf einen Platz an der Sonne", erläuterte die Direktorin und nippte an ihrem Tee.

"Was halten Sie von Elfenwein?", wechselte Neville das Thema.

"Nicht viel." Ihre Miene war ernst. "Eine scheinbar zivilisierte Form der Drogen. Wenn wir Shrimp-Pilze verbieten, sollten wir es mit Elfenwein genauso handhaben."

"Das heißt, Sie haben nie...?"

McGonagall sah ihm stechend in die Augen. "Doch, habe ich. In Anwesenheit meiner Freunde und ausgelassener Stimmung. Anders darf man mit dem Getränk auch nicht umgehen. Ich glaube, auf den Flaschen muss seit der Regelung von 1910 eine Warnung stehen."

"Das erklärt, warum er seine Flasche nicht geleert hat", murmelte Neville und als McGonagall ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, zuckte er nur die Schultern.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sein Snape-Trauma überwunden hatte.

ooOOoo


End file.
